1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to headrests and, more specifically, to a ratcheted headrest for a recliner that is independently adjustable relative to the recliner. The headrest in the non-operative position is in planar alignment with the back of the recliner and can be incrementally moved toward the anterior end of the recliner, thereby when a user moves the recliner toward a horizontal position the headrest can be used to support the head in a forward position, such as would be desirable watching television.
The headrest of the present invention is comprised of a pivotal headrest having at least one pawl engaging a toothed member whereby the headrest can be incrementally moved according to the spacing of the toothed member. When it is desirous to return the headrest to its stating position the headrest is moved forward until the pawl disengages and is locked in a non-engaging position whereby the headrest can be returned to its starting position whereupon the pawl will engage a tab moving the pawl into engagement with the toothed member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other headrest device designed for chairs. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 156,846 issued to Fiske on Nov. 17, 1874.
Another patent was issued to Collins on Dec. 19, 1893 as U.S. Pat. No. 511,195. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 968,403 was issued to Pfanschmidt on Aug. 23, 1910 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 3, 1926 to Emmert as U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,409.
Another patent was issued to Angell on May 5, 1942 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,109. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,082 was issued to Decker on Feb. 12, 1957. Another was issued to Laessker on Sep. 7, 1971 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,642 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 18, 1974 to Ciavattoni, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,576.
Another patent was issued to Hain on Mar. 29, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,594. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,884 was issued to Miyashita, et al. on Feb. 10, 1987. Still another was issued to Tamura, et al. on Jun. 23, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,792. Another was issued on Jun. 25, 1991 to Takeda, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,120.
Another was issued to Pilhall on Nov. 30, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,937. Another was issued on Jul. 27, 1983 to Kowalski as U.K. Patent No. GB2112637.